The coupler buffer device is one of the most basic and important components of the vehicle. Its function is to connect the rail vehicle, slow down the longitudinal impact between the trains, and improve the ride comfort and the safety of the rail vehicle. The coupler buffer device is installed at the coupler joint between the vehicles. The length of the coupler buffer device varies depending on the design parameters, line conditions and operating conditions of different vehicles.
The buffer for a rail vehicle coupler buffer device is generally designed as a single integral component. In order to match the design requirements of the coupler buffer device of different lengths, the length of the buffer needs to vary with the length of the coupler buffer device. Therefore, buffers with the same parameters need to be designed with a variety of different lengths to accommodate different lengths of coupler buffer device.
Existing buffer structure typically includes a buffer capsule and a drawbar. Generally, the drawbar and the buffer capsule are designed as an integrated structure, so the length of the drawbar is fixed in the same buffer, and a new buffer is needed to replace when it is required to be used with different vehicles.
The Chinese patent with the publication No. CN201376575Y provides a magnetic levitation train head coupler buffer device, wherein the coupler buffer device is provided with a locking device, which is a locking bolt and a through hole provided on the mounting seat, and a threaded hole set on the buffer system pull ring, the locking bolt is fixed in the threaded hole through the through hole, and is fixed to the mounting seat by a nut.